The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of cooling a galley of an aircraft.
Aircraft typically include multiple galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts which are transported to the aircraft and stored in refrigerated compartments or zones in the galleys. A heat exchanger is typically provided at the top of the galley and supplies cooled air to each of the compartments or zones via a plurality of air ducts and other components. The air ducts and the supply and return devices associated with the air ducts are routed along the rear wall of the galley to the cart compartment to supply the cooled air to the cart compartment and to return the air to the heat exchanger. For example, vertical ducts may extend from the heat exchanger, located above the galley, down the rear wall of the galley to the level of cart compartment, which is located at the bottom of the galley. Horizontal ducts may extend from the corresponding vertical ducts along the various galley carts to supply the air to, or return the air from, the galley carts and the cart compartment.
The air supply and return systems of some aircraft galleys are designed for an air-through-cart cooling arrangement to supply the cooled airflow directly to associated air-through galley carts. Such air supply and return systems are unable to operate with air-over galley carts. Conversely, the air supply and return systems of some aircraft galleys are designed for an air-over-cart cooling arrangement to supply the cooled airflow into the cart compartment to cool associated air-over galley carts. Such air supply and return systems are unable to operate with air-through galley carts. Airlines typically use both types of galley carts and have considerable capital investment in their inventory of galley carts. Logistical problems arise in matching the particular type of galley cart with the particular galley system.